Text Me!
by hikari-lenlen
Summary: Rin Kagami selalu buruk dalam hal bersosialisasi secara langsung, dan apa yang akan ia lakukan jika ia secara kebetulan bertemu si cowok populer di sekolah, Len Kagamine?/One-shot/No flame pls


**N.B: kesamaan ide hanyalah sebuah kebetulan belaka**

**Sebelum readers mulai membaca, mungkin ada yang berpikir bahwa Neru x Len lebih cocok untuk dijadikan pair, tapi Hika maunya Rin x Len, jadi gak apa kan xD**

**N.B (lagi): tanda "*" dalam chat artinya pembenaran kalau ada typo. Contoh:**

**"Eg Rin."**

***eh**

* * *

_"Hmm... Rin itu ya, dia tuh baik, tapi nggak pinter bersosialisasi. Jadinya ya, kelihatan pendiam banget. Tapi kalau di _social media _dia gaul banget, jadi kelihatan beda banget. Kalau mau kenalan sama Rin mending samperin dia aja dari _socmed_"_

**_—_Miku Hatsune, 15 tahun**_  
_

* * *

**Text Me!**

**an original fanfiction by hikari-lenlen**

**Vocaloid (c)YAMAHA and Crypton Future Media**

**Pair: Rin K. x Len K.**

* * *

_**Shion's Gelato, 02.37 P.M**_

**Rin P.O.V  
**

Huaah, hari ini panas banget! Hari gini sih emang enaknya makan gelato dari toko sebelah yang baru buka itu. Tapi uuh, ramenya minta ampun! Padahal aku masih ada di depan tokonya, tapi ramenya sudah kelihatan. Oh ya, sebelum itu, izinkan aku memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Rin Kagami, 15 tahun. Aku adalah anak tunggal dari Leon dan Lily Kagami. Aku sekolah di Vocaloid Gakuen, kelas 9-D. Tidak ada yang spesial, bukan?

Namun, aku punya rahasia...

Aku tidak pandai bersosialisasi di depan umum! Kalau harus ngobrol sama orang _face to face_, aduh rasanya grogi setengah mati! Selagi lawan bicaraku mengobrol panjang lebar, aku hanya bisa diam, karena aku tak tahu harus ngomong apa. Tetapi, ini menandakan bahwa aku adalah pendengar yang baik. Mungkin inilah sebabnya Miku-chan mau menjadi sahabatku, karena ia butuh teman untuk curhat (biasanya curhatan tentang mantannya, alias Piko Utatane).

Sudah ya, itu saja yang akan kuberitahu pada kalian! Soalnya antrian di toko gelato ini mulai menipis, sehingga aku bisa masuk! Aku buru-buru masuk ke toko keramat itu, dan bersamaan itu pun seorang pegawai datang_—_ dan memasang tanda '_Stok habis_' di pintu toko tersebut.

Huft, aku sangat beruntung rupanya.

Tetapi antriannya masih sangat ramai, mungkin aku harus menunggu sekitar satu jam lagi untuk giliranku. Oh tidak! Tapi tidak apa deh demi gelato yang sudah kuidamkan selama satu minggu itu.

Untuk menghabiskan waktu, aku pun mengamati orang-orang yang mengantri di depanku. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah remaja berumur empat belas keatas sepertiku, namun ada juga beberapa orang dewasa. Maklumlah, ujian baru selesai, jadi mereka pasti datang untuk merayakan itu.

Eh tunggu!

Sekali lagi, aku pun mengamati orang yang mengantri di depanku.

Rambut pirang madu diikat _ponytail _kecil serta kaus putih dan _jeans _panjang...

T-tidak mungkin...

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

'Itu kan... Len Kagamine!' batin Rin panik. Len adalah teman sekelasnya di sekolah, yang termasuk salah satu cowok populer karena dua faktor:

Satu: dia tinggi dan ganteng

Dua: dia anak basket

Hal-hal itu membuat Len berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan Rin, mengingat fakta bahwa Rin adalah orang yang sangat pendiam di sekolah. Kurasa seluruh warga sekolah_—_termasuk petugas kebersihan mengenal Len, sedangkan yang mengenal Rin mungkin hanya teman sekelasnya saja.

Kalau di _social media _pun tidak banyak yang mengobrol dengan Rin, paling-paling hanya Miku, atau orang-orang yang mau nyontek jawaban pr, dan orang-orang itu tidak termasuk Len. Kasihan ya...

'Duh, apa yang harus kulakukan?' pikir Rin lagi. Tadinya Rin sudah mengangkat tangannya, berniat untuk menyentuh pundak Len, tetapi niat itu diurungkannya. Ia tidak punya keberanian untuk melakukan itu. Untungnya, Len tidak menyadari keberadaan Rin, matanya terfokus pada gambar gelato rasa pisang yang terpampang di dinding toko tersebut.

'Ah, aku tahu!' Rin mengeluarkan senjata andalannya_—_HP nya. Jari-jarinya yang gesit membuka aplikasi _Vocalchat_, sebuah aplikasi khusus untuk murid di Vocal Gakuen.

**KagamiLen is online**

'Bagus...' batin Rin. Ia pun mulai memulai obrolannya dengan Len melalui aplikasi tersebut. Ia mengetikkan beberapa kata, kemudan mengirimkannya pada Len.

**Ting**

Mendengar bunyi pesan masuknya, Len pun juga tampak mengeluarkan HP-nya dan membuka aplikasi _Vocalchat_-nya.

* * *

**RinRin02:** oi nyet!

**KagamiLen: **ya?

**RinRin02:** lagi dimana lo?

**KagamiLen: **ini beneran Rin Kagami yang anak 9-D itu?

**RinRin02:** emang beda banget tah gue yang lagi ngebrol sama lo ini dan gue di kelas?

**RinRin02: ***ngobrol

**KagamiLen: **beda. Sumpah beda bgt.

**KagamiLen**: wkwk

**RinRin02: **okeh intinya lo lagi dimana? Di Shion gelato bkn? Wkwk

**KagamiLen: **kok lo tau? Lo jg disini toh?

* * *

Setelah mengirimkan _chat _tadi, Len pun tampak celingak celinguk, pada poin ini, Rin sudah bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas ketika ia menoleh ke samping. Iris samudera itu, ia sudah pasti Len Kagamine! Lucu juga melihat Len yang kebingungan mencari Rin itu.

* * *

**RinRin02: **gue dibelakang lo nyet! Lagi ngantri jg.

* * *

Len pun menoleh ke belakang spontan, dan mendapati gadis mungil yang dari tadi ia cari.

"Hai, Kagami..." sapanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hening.

Oh ayolah Len, kau tahu kalau Rin tidak bisa melakukan ini! Rin hanya bisa diam, melihat wajah Len pun tidak. Tak lama kemudian, Rin kembali mengetikkan sesuatu di HP-nya. Len yang mengerti kode dari Rin langsung kembali berkutat ke HP-nya juga.

* * *

**RinRin02:** kalo mau ngobrol disini aja, gue ga bisa ngobrol langsung**  
**

**KagamiLen: **yaudah lah. Betewe lo pesen yg mana?

**RinRin02:** yg rasa jeruk. Lo?

**KagamiLen: **pisang lah.

**RinRin02: **itulah kenapa lo gue katain monyet

**RinRin02: **wkwk

**KagamiLen: **ya elah. Eh duduk bareng yok. Rame bgt kayaknya kita gak kebagian meja makanya kita satu meja aja.

**RinRin02: **oke lo mau dmn?

**KagamiLen****: **di meja nmr 2 aja. Sana lu cup dulu tempatnya. Gue pesenin gelato jeruk lo.

**RinRin02: **sip

* * *

Rin pun segera keluar dari antrian maut itu dan duduk di meja yang dimaksud, sambil menunggu Len. Sejujurnya, ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan mendapat kesempatan seperti ini. Dalam mimpi pun ia tidak berani membayangkan Len_—_Len Kagamine yang populer itu mengobrol dengannya, meskipun hanya lewat _social media_. Ah, rupanya Dewi Fortuna berada di pihaknya hari ini.

Entah bagaimana caranya, Len berhasil mendapatkan gelato rasa pisang dan jeruk dan meletakkannya di meja bernomor dua itu. Lalu ia duduk di kursi yang tersisa dan kembali mengeluarkan HP-nya.

* * *

**KagamiLen: **tuh pesenan lo. Eh kita juga mesti ngobrol terus disini?

**KagamiLen: **kayak org bego nih duduk bareng tp ngobrolnya dr socmed wwkk

**KagamiLen**: *wkwk

**RinRin02: **iya sih sori ._. Eh gue baru nyadar. Username lo itu kok KagamiLen? Jadi kayak sodaraan sama gue.

**RinRin02: **sana ganti. Wkwk

**KagamiLen: **iya juga, nama lo kan Kagami Rin ya. Tapi udah gak bisa diganti lagi neh wkwk

**RinRin02: **bisa gitu ya.

**KagamiLen: **bisa lah. Eh lo itu kenapa sih gak bisa ngobrol lsg sama orang2?

**RinRin02: **gue canggung aja klo ngobrol lsg. Makanya gue cuma bisa ngobrol d socmed.

**KagamiLen: **ooh gitu. Betewe mau cba es pisang gue gak? Tapi bagi juga yg jeruk lo itu.

**RinRin02: **ogah ah. Yg punya gue udah enak bgt nih

**KagamiLen: **baru kali ini gue ngobrol segini sama lo, hha. Gue udh bkin rekor baru nih

**RinRin02: **slamat ye

**KagamiLen: **makasi wkwk

**RinRin02: **eh gue hrs cabut. Ud ya, smpe ketemu pas pengumuman kelulusan.

**KagamiLen: **iya, bye

* * *

Bersamaan dengan itu, Rin pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan pergi dari tempat itu. Sementara, Len tersenyum melihat kepergian gadis pirang madu itu. Sesampainya di rumah Rin langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan kembali membuka aplikasi _Vocalchat_.

**Are you sure you want to save this chat?**

**Subject: no subject**

**Participant: RinRin02 and KagamiLen**

**-Yes**

**-No**

Rin memilih opsi "Yes", dan _chat _barusan pun tersimpan di HP-nya, sehingga ia bisa membacanya ulang kapan saja.

"Inilah mengapa aku suka _social media_..." gumamnya sambil tersenyum bahagia. "Aku bisa mengabadikan momen barusan."

* * *

**_Kagamine Residence, 04.00 P.M  
_**

Setelah melahap gelato-nya, Len pun kembali ke rumahnya. Bisa ditebak, lelaki itu juga membuka _chat_-nya dengan Rin barusan.

"Akhirnya, Rin Kagami... Gue tahu cara mengucapkan hal ini kepada lo." lalu ia mengetikkan sebuah kalimat disana. "Lo itu selalu pendiam, pemalu, sehingga gue tak punya kesempatan ngomongin hal satu ini..."

_**Rin Kagami, mau gak lo jd pacar gue?**_

**Send**

Len pun mengirimkan _chat_ tadi pada Rin, ia hanya perlu menunggu jawaban dari Rin. Tentu saja kalian tahu jawabannya 'kan?

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

* * *

**Jadi sebenarnya Rin dan Len itu udah saling menyukai, cuma mereka nggak tau aja ngomong nya gimana, apakah readers mengerti cerita ini? Semoga saja iya... Ngomong-ngomong kata seperti "cba" atau "bkin" itu bukan typo, tapi dibuat supaya kelihatan aja suasana chatting-nya OwO  
**

**Oke akhir kata...**

**Review, please?**


End file.
